wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Hetfield
darren write this fucking page goshdammit fine i'll fucking write it Timmy Hetfield, better known by his YouTube username TimmyLPStudios is a timid, sheltered kid known for his Let's Plays and interactions with other wurldly characters. He is the son of the highly conservative, abusive, alcoholic racist, Russel Hetfield. He speaks in a whiny voice reminiscent of a creaking door, and has twouble pwonouncing his "R" wowds. Due to his sheltered upbringing, he takes pleasure in playing M-rated video games with guns in them when his father isn't around and doing other edgy things like listening to explicit Obese Mike and Lady Gaga songs. He also laughs uncontrollably at any curse word and loves to say them randomly on video to feel like a badass. Personal life Timmy and Russel always had something of a bad relationship due to Russel forbidding Timmy from using curse words or playing mature games. Despite the obvious hypocrisy of Russel's decisions, he would regularly beat Timmy if he was caught doing either of these things. Despite his regular abuse, Timmy originally thought highly of his father and defended him when his friends talked bad about him. Though he has insulted his father in recent years, he still expressed the desire to "do the wight thing" and call the hospital when his father passed out from being way too fuckin' wasted. Original let's plays on TimmyLPStudios In late 2011, when his dad wasn't looking, Timmy joined YouTube and attempted to do LPs of mature games with guns in them. Though he indeed played Goldeneye 007, he started with another James Bond game. Sometimes he would include his friend Billy in the videos. Much like other wurldly citizens, his LPs only lasted one part each. In every video, he would be caught by Russel and sometimes beaten and cursed out. 2013-present At the end of 2012, the actual TimmyLPStudios channel was abandoned mysteriously, though Timmy continues to appear in other videos to this day. His most recent resurgence into the spotlight happened when Jack Delong got kiked otu fo da hoem again after Freddy went to Wurld Hell and Jack needed to stay at Timmy's house. Together, they recorded an LP of Conker's Bad Fur Day. Jack's ability to resist pain while high gave Timmy a significant boost in confidence. With Jack backing him up, Timmy stood up to Russel for the first time when the two were caught playing Conker. Russel passed out from his excessive drinking before he could do any real damage, and Timmy walked down to the convenience store to get candy for him and Jack (he wanted a crack-flavored one, but got chocolate instead). While Timmy was away, Russel awoke shortly and attempted to whip Jack for being in his house and smoking weed, but his resistance to pain made Russel's efforts ultimately futile. When Timmy got home, the two insulted Russel and laughed at him. Russel passed out once again and The Two Paramedics came to take him away, again laughing at the usage of the word "gurney". Jack then left for Steven Sherman's house for a short time. A few days later, Timmy got together with Ian Julian and most of the wurld gang including Jack and Jackson Rider. They did a Let's Play of Banjo-Tooie on Ian's channel and reminisced on the good times. During the LP, The Nakey Man broke into Ian's house and attempted to molest the gang. Luckily, The Dog who works at Nintendo arrived to leak some info on the new Smash DLC and arrest The Nakey Man, who claimed he was "used to it by now". Overall, he is one of the most prominent original members of the Wurld. He is often playable in wurld video games, where he must fight Russel. Trivia -Despite Steven being seen as the first Wurld Character, Timmy actually debuted first, having appeared two months before Steven was even mentioned.Category:Heroes